The present invention relates to systems and equipment sets for the administration of liquids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which sequentially administers medical solutions at preselected rates with a single controller. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the health care field for the intravenous administration of medical solutions to patients.